50 Yixing's Wish
by xounicornxing2
Summary: [repost] Aku punya banyak permohonan Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku? Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan Bisakah terkabul semua? [sulay] [hai,ini xounicornxing,saya pindah akun]
1. Chapter 1

50 Yixing's Wish

Title : 50 Yixing's Wish

Author : XoUnicornXIng

Pair : Sulay

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari novel Refrain.

Warning : Boyslove,Yaoi or etc. Typos berlebihan,alur terlalu cepat dll.

.

.

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXIng present**

Terlihat dua orang anak tengah berlari berkejar-kejaran. Jika di taksir,kira-kira usia mereka tujuh tahun.

"Hosh..hosh.. Joonmyeon hyung.. aku sudah capek" keluh si namja berdimple. Tapi,namja yang satunya,namja yang berwajah angelic tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berlari .

"Xing.. ayo cepat kejar aku!" teriak si namja angelic tadi.

Si namja berdimple tidak memperdulikan teriakan temannya itu. Ia justru berjalan tertatih menuju pohon dekat situ. Setelah sampai di bawah pohon,ia –si namja berdimple- duduk dibawah pohon itu dan menselonjorkan kakinya. Ia memijat pelan kakinya yang terasa pegal sekali. Tapi tak berlangsung lama ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

**Wish#1 : Bisa mengalahkan Joonmyeon hyung berlari**

Ia melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya lagi di sakunya.

"Kau tega Xing,kenapa tidak lanjut berlari?" tiba-tiba namja angelic tadi sudah didepannya. Si namja berdimple pun sedikit terkaget.

"Hehe.. aku lelah hyung.." rajuknya.

Well,mari berkenalan dengan mereka berdua. Si namja berdimple itu bernama Yixing dan si namja angelic itu bernama Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Ia memandangi Yixing yang asik memijat kakinya.

'Apa sepegal itu?',pikir Joonmyeon.

"Xing,apa pegal sekali? Sini kubantu memijat" tawar Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum,lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah hyung,ini sudah tidak pegal lagi" jawabnya,ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple manisnya.

Yixing pun berdiri dari pohon itu dan-

DUK

"AWW.. huwee..appo" teriaknya. Ia tersandung batu yang ada didepannya tadi. Yixing pun menusap-usap pelipisnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon? Ia hanya menatap horor pelipis Yixing.

"Xing... pelipismu-

Yixing melihat tangannya yang digunakan mengusap pelipisnya tadi. Ia juga ikut-ikutan menatap horor

-berdarah!,AYO CEPAT KERUMAHMU!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil menarik Yixing. Yixing pun hanya mengikuti apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan padanya. Ia sibuk menangis dan berteriak seperti '_Huwee.,. berdarah..'_ _'Ummaa..'_ dan lain-lain

.

.

.

"Ajhumma.. maaf.. gara-gara bermain bersama ku Yixing jadi terluka" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membungkuk.

"Gwenchana.. sekarang pulanglah Joonmyeon-ah" ucap Ibu Yixing,terdengar sekali suara ibu Yixing sedikit bergetar.

Joonmyeonpun pulang. Ia pulang dengan sebuah pertanyaan

'Mengapa lecet di pelipis darahnya bisa sebanyak itu? Sampai di bawa ke rumah sakit'

Joonmyeon memang masih kecil,tapi ia tidak bodoh,ia pernah luka di pelipis dan itu lebih parah dari luka Yixing,Yixing hanya lecet,tapi darahnya tidak bisa berhenti. Itulah yang Joonmyun pikirkan.

Joonmyeon jadi berencana bertanya pada Ummanya yang memang seorang dokter anak. 'Pasti umma tahu sebabnya',batin Joonmyeon mantap.

.

.

.

"umma.. kenapa tidak berhenti.. hiks.." tangis Yixing. Tangannya sudah penuh darah.

"Sabar sayang,sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap sang umma.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas,kertas itu jadi terkena noda darah Yixing

**Wish#2 : Semoga darahnya berhenti**

.

.

.

"Umma.." Joonmyeon menghampiri Ummanya yang tengah menonton TV

Umma Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian dari TV ke anak semata wayangnya,Joonmyeon.

"Ne?"

"Apa lecet di pelipis harus di bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon,ibunya dokter anak,jadi ia pikir ibunya pasti tahu.

"Kalau hanya lecet,bisa diobati dirumah dengan kasa dan obat merah" ucap Umma. Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi tadi Yixing jatuh langsung dibawa kerumah sakit,padahal di hanya lecet" adunya pada Umma.

"Mungkin,lukanya cukup dalam sayang,eh,bagaimana bisa Yixing luka di pelipis?" tentu Ummanya tahu ia tadi bermain bersama Yixing.

"Dia tersandung batu Umma" ucapnya jujur

"Umma.. titip salam pada Yixing ya,semoga lukanya cepat sembuh" ucap sang umma sambil mengelus surai anaknya. Joonmyeon pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luka Yixing sudah terobati. Darahnya sudah hilang. Ia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit,menuju kantin. Lumayan,masih ada sedikit uang untuk jajan,ia lapar.

Orang tuanya masih di ruang dokter. Yixing keluar saja,karena ia tidak akan mengerti maksud pembicaraan itu.

"Yixing sayang". Yixing terlonjak kaget. Ternyata ummanya yang memanggil. Ia pun berlari ke ummanya.

Dapat Yixing lihat,genangan air mata di mata sang umma,ada juga air mata yang sudah mengalur.

GREP

"Umma~"

"Yixing harus jaga diri baik-baik ne,jangan sampai terjatuh,nanti kalau luka sakit kan?"

Yixing mengangguk. Ummanya memeluknya erat. Ia membalas pelukan ummanya. Pelukan umma memang yang paling hangat. Dapat ia rasakan bahunya sedikit basah,pasti air mata dari ummanya.

"Umma.. jangan menangis~" ucap Yixing.. ummanya pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Saat di mobil,ia menulis sesuatu lagi

**Wish#3 : Selalu dapat pelukan dari Umma**

**Wish#4 : Umma tidak boleh menangis!**

**Wish#5 : tidak boleh terluka lagi^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeobo~" Appa Yixing memeluk Umma Yixing. Oke,bisa kita berkenalan dengan mereka? Appa Yixing adalah Kris,pengusaha sukses. Dan Umma Yixing adalah Tao,hanya pemilik butik yang cukup sukses.

Tao menggeleng-geleng. "Yixing akan hidup dengan penyakit itu~". Kris mengerti,ia sangat mengerti perasaan istrinya,ia juga miris mengetahu anaknya memiliki kelainan itu.

"Masih tingkat rendah,yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengawasinya agar tetap baik-baik saja" Kris meraup pipi tao dan menggesek hidung mereka,tanda sayang.

Tapi ada satu yang mereka lupakan.

Mereka lupa mengunci pintu

Dan,seorang anak kecil melihat dan mendengar itu semua

Hanya satu hal yang difikirkan anak kecil itu.

"Aku-

-sakit apa?"

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke kamarnya,percuma juga kan ia tetap didepan kamar orang tuanya. Ia menatap toples berisi kertas-kertas warna biru yang terlipat. Itu hadiah dari pamannya yang di Cina sebagai ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh.

Yixing mengelus pelan toples itu.

"baru lima,masih kurang empat puluh lima lagi.. masih banyak yang bisa kumohon" . tak lama ia mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna senada dengan kertas yang di toples.

**Wish#6 : tau sebenarnya aku sakit apa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/Delete**

Hai~~ ini ff baru wks.. terinspirasi sih.. wkwkw. Ya... saya gatau mau cuap-cuap apa.. jadi... oh iya btw ini baru prolog beb/?. Dikit bingit ini prolognya.. u.u Cuma 800+ kata u.u

Well,menurut saya,saya cukup gak berbakat nulis ff chaptered. Gitu deh/?

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini^^

Dan.. tinggalkan jejak di kolom review jusseo~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 50 Yixing's Wish

Author : XoUnicornXIng

Pair : Sulay

Disclaimer : terinspirasi novel refrain

Warning : Boyslove,Yaoi or etc. Typos berlebihan,alur terlalu cepat dll.

.

.

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXIng present**

_Yixing kembali ke kamarnya,percuma juga kan ia tetap didepan kamar orang tuanya. Ia menatap toples berisi kertas-kertas warna biru yang terlipat. Itu hadiah dari pamannya yang di Cina sebagai ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. _

_Yixing mengelus pelan toples itu._

"_baru lima,masih kurang empat puluh lima lagi.. masih banyak yang bisa kumohon" . tak lama ia mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna senada dengan kertas yang di toples._

_**Wish#6 : tau sebenarnya aku sakit apa**_

.

.

.

**50 Yixing's Wish**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap toples permohonan. Ia sedang ingin menulis satu 'Wish' ,tapi ia bingung mau menulis apa. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kananya dan mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya,pose berfikir. Kalau ada yang melihatnya berpose itu pasti akan mengatakan ia sungguh imut. Imut memang,tapi sayang dia sedang sendirian.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Yixing masih dalam pose seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba Yixing mengingat suatu kejadian.

_Flashback on_

"_Perih hyung~" ucap Yixing lirih. Ia meringis saat Joonmyeon mengoleskan obat merah itu ke lengannya._

"_Tahan sebentar Xing,ini mau selesai" . tak lama setelah mengoleskan obat merah,Joonmyeon menempelkan plester di lengan Yixing yang terluka._

"_Nah selesai". Mata Yixing berbinar. _

"_terimakasih Joonmyeon hyung~" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing,namja angelic itu sangat suka dipeluk Yixing,badannya lebih kurus dari Joonyeon,walau Joonmyeon akui,ia kalah tinggi dengan Yixing. Joonmyeon tak heran,Appa dan Umma Yixing memang tinggi,jadi wajar jika Yixing lebih tinggi darinya. _

"_Sama-sama Xing" ucapnya. Tatapan Joonmyeon beralih pada lengan Yixing yang terluka. Ia sempat panik,tapi ia meredakan kepanikan itu dan mengobati luka Yixing sebisanya._

"_Kamu harus lebih hati-hati Xing" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk._

"_kalau Yixing terluka Joonmyeon hyung yang mengobati ya~" _

"_Arasseo.. hyung akan ada untuk Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon mantap. _

"_Janji?" Yixing mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_tentu,Janji" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yixing. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Janji khas anak kecil pun terbentuk._

_Flashback off_

Yixing tersenyum mengingta kejadian itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas yang biasa digunakan untuk menulis permohonan.

**Wish#7 : Joonmyeon hyung selalu ada untuk ku**

**Wish#8 : bersama Joonmyeon hyung selamanya**

"Yixing! Kamu les piano atau tidak hari ini?" teriak Ummanya. Yixing sedikit terkejut.

"Yixing berangkat les kok!" sahutnya sedikit keras agar Ummanya mendengarnya

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" panggil Yixing. Joonmyeon yang tengah melihat-lihat kamar Yixing pun langsung berbalik karena dipanggil si pemilik kamar. Kamar Yixing rapi,sangat rapi. Nuansa kamarnya sedikit –ehem- girly,itu dikarenakan kecintaan Yixing dengan warna ungu.

"Ya Xing?". Yixing menaruh nampan berisi jus jeruk di meja belajarnya.

"Itu minumnya" ucapnya polos. Joonmyeon sedikit sweetdrop melihat tingkah Yixing. Ia dipanggil setengan berteriak karena jus jeruk?. Joonmyeon pun menganguk. Ia kembali mengamati kamar Yixing.

Ada satu hal yang ingin Joonmyeon tanyakan pada Yixing. Toples berisi kertas berwarna sama yang ada di pojok meja belajar Yixing.

"Xing,itu toples apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk toples yang dimaksud. Yixing menatap toples yang ditunjuk itu,ia tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Itu toples yang berisi permohonanku" ucapnya singkat tetap dengan senyuman lebar. Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Seratus permohonan?" . yixing menggeleng.

"Hanya Lima puluh hyung~" . joonmyeon mengernyit bingung,kenapa hanya lima puluh?.

"kenapa hanya lima puluh?"

"Kata paman hanya muat lima puluh" ucap Yixing polos.

"Kapan pamanmu memberi toples ini?". Yixing terlihat mencoba mengingat-ingat.

_Flashback on_

"_Selamat ulang tahun sayang~ wah,Yixing sudah mulai besar" ucap paman Yixing dari Cina. Yixing memeluk paman kesayangannya itu. Paman Hangeng namanya. Menurut Yixing,paman Hangeng itu paman paling baik,dia sering menuruti apa yang Yixing mau. _

_Hangeng membalas pelukan keponakannya itu. Tapi tak lama ia melepaskan pelukan itu._

"_Paman punya hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yixing". Mata Yixing berbinar,ia sangat menyukai hadiah. Yixing sudah berpikir menebak-nebak apa yang pamannya berikan. _

'_Apa yang akan paman berikan ya..' pikirnya. Dua tahun yang lalu pamannya memberi otopet dan tahun kemarin memberikan sepeda baru. Tapi ia tiba-tiba melotot. Ia kaget dengan benda yang ditenteng pamannya. Toples dan lembaran kertas berwarna senada._

"_Ini untuk Yixing" ucap pamannya itu. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin toples dan lembaran kertas. _

"_kenapa hm?" tanya hangeng melihat reaksi keponakannya itu. _

"_Kenapa paman memberiku toples dan kertas" sebal Yixing._

_Hangeng tertawa pelan. Lalu mengacak rambut keponakannya._

"_Ini namanya toples permohonan" ucap hangeng. _

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Yixing pasti punya banyak permohonan? Betul? Semakin besar,paman yakin Yixing makin punya banyak permohonan". Yixing mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan pamannya itu. _

"_lalu,memangnya terkabul?" . hangeng kembali tertawa pelan._

"_terkabul tidaknya itu tergantung Yixing,tapi,toples ini hanya bisa 50 permohonan" . yixing mengangguk-angguk lagi._

"_Setidaknya ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan untuk Yixing" _

_Falshback off_

"Ah begitu rupanya" Joonmyeon mengerti cerita Yixing.

"lalu kau percaya?" tanyanya lagi. Yixing mengangguk.

Joonmyeon jadi ingin punya toples permohonan seperti Yixing.

"Xing.. boleh tidak aku mkenitip permohonan di toples ini?"

Yixing berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan sepuluh lembar kertas dan bolpoin kepada Joonmyeon.

Ceklek..

"Yixing~ eh,ada Joonmyeon". Umma Yixing membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Annyeong ajhumma" sapa Joonmyeon sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Umm.. Yixing sayang~ hari ini Yixing harus ke dokter" ucap sang Umma. Sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mengerjabkan matanya.

"Nah,sekarang Yixing bersiap-siap,dan Joonmyeon.. nanti lagi ya bermain dengan Yixing nya~ Yixing mau ke dokter" ucap Umma Yixing. Joonmyeon pun mengiyakan dan berpamitan dengan Yixing dan Ummanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan,ini memang kabar yang buruk,Yixing menderita hemofilia tingkat rendah." Ucap Dokter. Mata Tao sedikit memerah,ia tak menyangka anaknya terkena hemofilia.

"Ja-jadi dok?"

"Saya harap anda rutin mengecek kesehatannya dan mengawasi Yixing supaya tidak terluka di bagian rawan.". Tao memandang anaknya yang asik memandangi ruangan dokter ini.

"Yixing!" sapa sang dokter. Yixing menoleh kearah dokter.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Dokter itu memberikan sebuah gelang warna putih.

"Ini hadiah dari dokter,dipakai ne?" ucapnya. Yixing mengangguk dan menerima gelang dari dokter tersebut lalu memakainya.

Gelang tanda penderita hemofilia.

Dan Yixing tidak tahu itu.

.

.

.

Minseok mengusap wajahnya,'hari yang melelahkan',batinnya. Ia begitu capek sekarang. Wajar,banyak pasien yang diperiksanya tadi.

"Joonmyeon?" ia memanggil anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya Umma!" terdengar jawaban dari panggilan Minseok. Jawaban itu terdengar dari kamar Joonmyeon. Kini Minseok tahu anaknya dimana.

Cklek..

"Umma sudah pulang?" . minseok tersenyum. Ia sangat suka ketika orang bertanya padanya 'Sudang pulang?'. Tapi orang yang dikenal Minseok sering bertanya seperti itu hanya suami dan anaknya.

"Sudah,dong.. Joonmyeon sudah makan?" . joonmyeon mengangguk. Minseok jadi teringat pada salah satu pasiennya.

"Joonmyeon sering bermain dengan Yixing kan?". Joonmyeon mengangguk lagi.

"Joonmyeon harus menjaga Yixing ne? Jangan sampai Yixing terluka,kalau terluka harus Joonmyeon obati,nde?". Joonmyeon mengangguk antusias. Minseok sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mempercayai anaknya untuk menjaga pasiennya itu jika orangtuanya sedang tidak disekitar pasiennya itu.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian..

"Xing! Ayo berangkat!" Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Ya,sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia mengenal Yixing. Ia bahkan tak menyangka mereka sudah SMP.

Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari dalam kamar. 'Pasti dia baru saja bangun,ckck',pikir Joonmyeon.

"Masuk saja hyung! Aku masih lama!". Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. Untung dia datang kerumah Yixing cukup pagi,setidaknya jika Yixing belum bersiap,mereka tidak akan terlambat. Ia pun memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar itu

Ceklek..

GLEK

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya paksa. Mata Joonmyeon melotot. 'aku sudah tidak polos',batinnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata,Joonmyeon tak sengaja melihat punggung mulus nan putih milik sahabatnya itu. Oh ayolah,itu hanya punggung Joonmyeon. Itu hanya punggung Yixing yang memang mulus nan indah,tapi menurut Joonmyeon yang menyukai Yixing,itu so hot. Hwhwh,dirimu sudah tak polos nak.

Tapi tunggu,Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing? Eh?

Hehehe.. jadi,Joonmyeon sadar,bahwa ia menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya yang manis itu. Ia mulai menyadari itu saat mereka berciuman,ups,maaf Joonmyeon,author tak sengaja membocorkan kejadian itu hehe.

_Flashback on_

_JoonXing umur 10th_

"_Aaaa hyung! Geli.. plis stop it hyung! Kyaa!" Yixing menjerit-jerit sambil mendorong Joonmyeon yang menggelitiki perutnya. Ia bahkan sudha lupa kenapa mereka saling menggelitiki_

"_Tidak akan wlee" balas Joonmyeon,ia semakin gencar menggelitiki Yixing. _

"_Aaa.. hyung.. stop stop! Stop hyung"_

_DUK_

_BRUK_

_CHU~_

_Yixing dan Joonmyeon melotot. Kaget dengan posisi mereka. Terutama Joonmyeon. Entah apa yang terjadi,jantungnya berdetak cepat,sangat cepat. Mereka bukan segera beranjak bangun malah tetap pada posisinya. _

_Joonmyeon cukup sadar dengan posisi mereka. Ia tahu ciuman itu apa. Hey,anak jaman sekarang gitu lho~. Ia cukup tahu ciuman mengingat ia bergaul dengan anak-anak yang cukup mesum seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol._

_Joonmyeon jadi ingat sesuatu_

'_Ciuman itu biasa saja,tergantung orangnya,jika kita tidak punya rasa dengan yang kita cium ya biasa,tapi kalau ada pasti tidak biasa'_

_Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon meyakini ia menyukai Yixing._

_Malamnya.._

_Kertas permohonan yang Yixing beri sebenarnya belum pernah digunakan Joonmyeon. Tapi sejak insiden tadi,ia mengambil lima lembar kertas itu lalu menulis permohonanya._

_**Wish#1 (Joonmyeon) : aku mencintai Yixing**_

_**Wish#2(Joonmyeon) : Yixing mencintai aku**_

_**Wish#3(Joonmyeon) : aku dan Yixing berpacaran**_

_**Wish#4(Joonmyeon) : Aku dan Yixing menikah**_

_**Wish#5(Joonmyeon) : aku dan Yixing bahagia selamanya.**_

_Flashback off _

"Hyung!" panggil Yixing. Kini dia telah rapi. Hari ini hari pertama mereka kelas tiga SMP. Yixing menatap tiga lima lembar kertas permohonan yang telah ditulis permohonanya itu. Sejak,ia memberikan sepuluh lembar kertas itu pada Joonmyeon,ia jadi menghemat permohonannya. Ia hanya mempunyai 40 permohonan –karena 10 untuk Joonmyeon-. Permohona yang telah ditulis itu permohonan Yixing sebelum-sebelumnya

Wish#9 : hari pertama masuk kelas enam,semoga di kelas enam ini bisa lancar

**Wish#10 : Hari ini ujian sekolah o_o fighting!^0^**

**Wish#11 : hari pertama masuk SMP! Semoga di SMP bisa berjalan baik**

**Wish#12 : hari pertama kelas dua! Semoga bisa!**

**Wish#13 : sebentar lagi ada kompetisi dance,fighting!^0^**

Yixing tersenyum.'Sudah tiga belas,dan Joonmyeon hyung sudah lima,berarti sudah delapan belas'.pikirnya.

"HYUNG!" Joonmyeon terkaget,Yixing memangginya keras sekali.

"Nde?"

"Ayo membuat permohonan!"

Joonmyeon pun mengangguk

**Wish#14 : hari pertama di kelas tiga! semoga bisa lebih baik,dan selalu bersama Joonmyeon hyung**

Yixing tersenyum,kkk,ada nama Joonmyeon di akhir permohonan eoh?Well,sebenarnya,yixing sangat takut Joonmyeon tidak bersamanya terus. Uhuk!

Sedangakn Joonmyeon menulis sambil menutupi kertasnya

**Wish#6(Joonmyeon) : semoga Yixing selalu bersamaku,dan tidak jatuh cinta pada selain diriku**

Egois bingit kamu nak. Tapi tak apa itu tanda cinta,wks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya

XoUnicornXIng

11/03/2014

Hai~ maaf hanya 1,5+K kata. Kayaknya kurang greget ya ini chap? Menurut aku sih gitu~ u.u

Okey~

**.**

**THANKS FOR READER-NIM**

Q : Kenapa wishnya dibagi ke Joonmyeon?

J : sebenarnya dari awal saya berencana gitu.. awalnya mau ngasih judul JoonXing's wish,tapi kan Joonmyeon Cuma dikasih 10 wish,jadi,saya putuskan Yixing's wish. Dan disini dibagikan karena Joonmyeon pengen,tapi dia gatau mau dpt benda kyk gitu dmn/?. Nah Yixing dengan sukarela memberi 10. Jadi,Joonmyeon naruh wishnya itu di toples Yixing. Tapi yixing gak buka wish Joonmyeon gitu.

Q : FF ini pernah dipublish di ffn ya?

J : iya chingus~~ saya salah satu author disana

And last

Review jusseo~


End file.
